This invention generally relates to a system having filters. In one embodiment, the system includes a receiving and/or transmitting system.
In radio transmission systems, adjacent-channel interference and intersymbol interference are usually unwanted phenomena. Adjacent-channel interference is the interference due to signals with different carrier frequencies which are close enough to cause mutual overlaps in the spectra. Intersymbol interference is the interference among the data of interest. Adjacent-channel interference and intersymbol interference may be suppressed by filters implemented in the transmitting station and the receiving station.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.